Shinobi Online
by Kyousuke Hiroshi
Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya bermain game online terbaru, namun suatu kejadian terjadi! First chapter UP!


**SHINOBI ONLINE**

.

Make your Avatar

.

Enter to the World of Shinobi

.

Selamat datang di dunia yang bertemakan dunia Shinobi

yang penuh dengan pertempuran yang menegangkan

Kalian akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya

Hidup di dunia Shinobi. Uzumaki Corp.

Selaku pengembang telah menggunakan

..Nerve Gear..

Yang mampu menstimulus ke-lima

panca indra manusia agar dapat merasakan seolah

apa yang terjadi di Game adalah

Kenyataan

.

Dahulu seluruh dunia terlibat dalam

Suatu lingkaran setan yang tidak pernah

Berhenti.

"Perang"

Ya.. Dunia ini telah menderita

Akibat perang yang tidak ada habisnya.

Namun beberapa tahun kemudian

Ada orang yang akhirnya mampu menghentikan

Perang berkepanjangan dengan kekuatan yang pada

Akhirnya dikenal dengan

Ninjutsu

Dan orang tersebut dikenal dengan nama..

Rikudou Sennin

**Enjoy the Adventure**

**.**

Hei kau tahu.. katanya Shinobi Online akan dirilis dipasaran hari Sabtu nanti. Seorang anak SMA memulai konversasi dengan temannya untuk mengusir penat setelah seharian menghadapi berbagai macam pelajaran yang sanggup membuat otak mengalami disfungsi.

Benarkah? Wah kita harus mendapatkan kaset itu! Anak yang lainnya ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan antar dua orang yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang KSHS atau yang dikenal dengan Konoha Senior High School.

Ya.. Tadi adalah salah satu contoh percakapan mengenai Shinobi Online. Apa itu Shinobi Online? SO adalah sebuah game pc yang dikeluarkan oleh Uzumaki Corp. Sebuah perusahaan pengembang game yang namanya sudah dikenal seantero dunia. Oh hanya sebuah game? Jangan salah game yang dikeluarkan oleh Uzumaki Corp. Kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan game lainnya. Kenapa? Karena game ini menggunakan sebuah alat yang merupakan terobosan di dunia game. Yaitu Nerve Gear.

Nerve Gear.. Apa lagi itu? Nerve Gear adalah sebuah helm yang mampu mengeluarkan gelombang elektormagnetik yang berguna untuk menstimulus rangsangan pada otak kita. Dan SO adalah satu-satunya game yang menggunakan alat itu. Ckckck. Hebat bukan?

Back to the Topic. Diatap KSHS terlihat beberapa orang pemuda yang asik tiduran diatas sebuah futon sambil menatap langit yang cerah. Mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, dan Kiba Inuzuka. Siapa mereka? Mereka adalah lima orang sahabat yang sudah menjadi karib sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak. Mereka bertemu selain karena bersekolah di tempat yang sama, juga karena kesamaan hobi mereka..

Gaming. Tidak hanya itu, mereka berlima adalah keturunan orang yang berkuasa di Jepang. Contohnya. Naruto, dia adalah anak dari CEO Uzumaki Corp yang membuat game SO tadi, lalu Sasuke. Sasuke adalah anak dari Fugaku Uchiha menteri pertahanan Jepang, Shikamaru dia juga anak seorang menteri. Ayahnya Shikaku Nara adalah menteri luar negeri Jepang. Sementara Chouji dan Kiba adalah anak pengusaha yang cukup sukses. Tapi walau mereka adalah anak orang kaya.. mereka tidak pernah membeda-bedakan seseorang berdasarkan status sosial-nya.

**Skip Time..**

Sekarang sudah tiga hari sejak perilisan game SO dan ternyata sesuai dugaan game ini 'meledak' di pasaran. Kini hampir seluruh murid di KSHS memainkan permainan ber-genre Adventure itu, tak terkecuali Naruto and the Genk.

Dan saat ini Naruto beserta teman sekelasnya sedang berada di lab Komputer milik sekolah. Ya.. mereka memang sudah berniat untuk memainkan game ini secara bersama-sama setelah pulang sekolah, dan inilah saatnya.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Naruto sembari nyengir rubah. "Ya" tanpa perlu dikoordinir secara serentak mereka menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Baiklah ayo kita mulai! Teriak Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Link Start" dengan itu mereka 'tertidur'. Tanpa ada yang menyadari ada sesosok bayangan yang menyeringai dari luar pintu lab.

**In the Game..**

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama kini semua teman-teman Naruto sudah masuk ke game. Avatar yang mereka buat persis mengikuti tubuh aslinya. Kini mereka berada di depan pintu masuk desa yang dikenal dengan desa Konohagakure.

**Welcome to the Shinobi Online**

**When all dreams you've been dreamed will come True**

**Let's go on Journey**

**To be Continue...**

Author Note: Ini Cuma Background dari fic ini,Oh iya.. fic ini terinspirasi dari fic Neverland milik Riyuki19. Dan mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan agak lama. Dan disini aku buka lowongan OC. Readers hanya perlu menyebutkan nama, ciri-ciri, desa ninja yang readers pilih (kalo bisa selain Konoha seperti Suna, Kiri, Taki, Kusa) kenapa? Karena Shinobi dari Konoha udah cukup banyak. Dan jutsu yang OC readers punya (Dan kalo bisa menggunakan bahasa jepang atau inggris, jangan bahasa Indonesia). OC kalian bisa dikirim lewat Review. Thanks.

/Happy Reading\


End file.
